Sorry Kate
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 3. Also written by Hikarisailorcat..rated for language... Tony and Kate have been going out for a while now, until, one day, Tony gets a phone call and Kate finds out that he has been cheating on her. what will she do! TateTabby
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: unforutnatly we don't own ncis… although we would love to and if they ever come on sale… call me.

DiNozzofan: but it would be cool to own Tony…

Hikarisailorcat: yeah… dazed look

**This is a joint story by Hikarisailorcat and DiNozzofan. **

NCIS…

"Congratulations on solving your case…"

Ring… Ring…

Tony looked over to his phone.

"Leave it DiNozzo." Gibbs said. Tony looked back at his boss.

Ring… Ring…

"As I was saying…Congratulations on solving the last case…"

Tony's phone made a beep as the call was transferred to his message bank.

"Hey, Tones! Its me, Sarah. I had a great night last night. Your so great. I left my bra over at your house so I was wondering if you could drop it of later. Love ya heaps. See you soon. Bye!" Kate looked at Tony with a look of disbelief. His face was bright red and he was looking everywhere but at her.

"DiNozzo, what have I told you about giving out your work number?" Gibbs asked seriously.

"Uhh, sorry boss. Wont happen again." Tony replied uneasily.

Suddenly Kate ran out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" asked McGee.

"Kate!" Tony called as he ran after her.

"What's going on?" wondered McGee.

Little did he know, Gibbs was wondering the same thing.

Kate ran to Abby's lab and locked the door behind her. She knew Tony was following her, but she didn't want to face him now.

"Is everything ok Kate?" Abby asked from her desk.

"He was seeing some one else!" Kate said through sobbs.

"Oh! I'm really sorry Kate." Abby went over to comfort her friend.

Bang… Bang…

Tony was banging on the door, telling them to open up. Abby went over to the door, unlocked it and opened the door. As Tony tried to push past her, Abby kneed him in the groin.

"Oh Shit Abbs! What was that for?" he basically yelled.

"You know very well what that was for. Now go and apologize to Kate." She said as she let him pass.

Tony stumbled over to Kate.

"I'm really sorry Kate! I just couldn't help myself! She came on to me first!" Tony pleaded.

Kate looked at him with disgust in her puffy red eyes.

"Fuck off idiot!" She yelled.

Just then, Gibbs followed by McGee, entered the room.

"What is going on in here?" Gibbs asked.

Kate looked at the ground as Abby walked over to her. Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Nothing boss. Just some friendly talk between friends." Tony smiled.

That moment, Abby grabbed Kate's arm and led her out of the room. When Abby passed Tony, who was now checking her out, she gave him the look of utter disgust.

"Explain DiNiozzo." Gibbs demanded. Tony looked over at McGee, who had a small discreet smile upon his face.

"uh, uh… well, I um.. you see… it goes like this… uh…"

"Spit it out DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered.

"Uh, KateandIaregoingoutandIcheatedonher." Tony said quickly.

Gibbs and McGee were quite while they digested this information.

"You are dating Kate!" McGee said with amazement and shock on his face and in his voice.

"Yeah." Tony said shyly.

"Well, _DiNozzo_, how are you going to fix this?" asked Gibbs. While Tony was thinking about this, Gibbs, again followed by McGee, walked out of the lab.

While the guys were talking in Abby's lab, Abby and Kate went down to autopsy to get some advice from Ducky.

"Hey Ducky, we have a problem." Abby told him as they walked inside.

"Well, fair maidens, how can I be of assistance?" Ducky asked.

"Well, _you-know-who_ has been cheating on Kate." Abby told him.

"Ah. I see. This reminds me of the time where my niece was dating her best friend's brother…" Ducky started.

"We don't want to know, just give us the advice, Ducky." Abby said annoyingly.

"Well, if he really loves you, he will decide to apologize. If he does, you should listen to what he has to say, and if you really love him, forgive him." Ducky explained.

"Oh, Ducky, you are so old fashion. I say you should just forget about him, maybe give him a hard time first, and if he apologizes, punch him in the nose!" Abby said to Kate.

"I don't know about that, Abby. Maybe I should just go with Ducky's advice." Kate said, unsure.

"But it would be fun! Can I get revenge for you? Please!" Abby pleaded.

"Just don't do anything too extreme!" Kate told her.

"Yes!" Abby cried as she jumped up and down.

Wow! Totally crazy! Abby wants to get revenge, Kate is confused, Ducky is thinking about what he should do for his friend's birthday, Gibbs is extremely annoyed at Tony, McGee is jealous, Tony is confused as well, and Sarah is wait for her bra! What will happen next!

Please read and review!

Hikarisailorcat and DiNozzofan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all.

The next day, Kate walked into the bullpen, and Tony went right up to her.

"Kate, can we please talk?" he looked around. "In private?"

"No, DiNozzo. There is nothing for us to talk about, and besides, I have work to do." She started to walk off to her desk, leaving a very frustrated Anthony DiNozzo.

As she walked passed, Tony grabbed her arm. Their eyes locked for a few moments.

"Please." Tony said with his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but make it quick." Kate gave in.

They went over to the interrogation room and Tony started to talk.

"Kate, I'm really sorry. I'm an idiot. I don't know what got over me. Please forgive me Kate! Please!" he waited for her to answer. When she didn't say anything, Tony continued.

"Please Kate! Please think about it! I love you too much to let this just pass by."

"Forget it Tony, I've had enough." Kate said as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"But it was only a one night stand! It didn't mean anything!"

This got Kate really angry.

"Only a one night stand? Only one night! Well, I feel heaps better now!" she yelled out, sarcastically.

Everyone looked over their way. The whole room had just heard the last two parts of the conversation.

Kate stormed off to her desk and Tony stood in the doorway for a while. Soon, he walked over to the elevator to go to Abby for advice.

He decided that Abby was the best person to go to for advice. If he went to Ducky, he would just tell him some irrelevant story, if he went to McGee, he would never hear the end of it, and he couldn't go to Gibbs, without loosing his job.

He walked into the lab and went over to Abby, who didn't realize he was there because her music was too loud.

"Abby!" he shouted.

"What?" she replied.

"Turn the music down!"

Abby reached over to the speaker.

"What do you want DiNozzo?" She asked.

"Need your help. I want Kate to forgive me and I don't know how! Please help!" Tony pleaded.

"No." Abby replied.

"Why? Don't you want me to apologize to Kate?"

"Yeah, but I'm on Kate's side." Abby told him.

"Come on! Give me a chance Abby! I didn't do anything to you! Look, I have a plan. But I really need your help." Tony begged.

"Fine. What is your plan?"

"Well, I was thinking, if I threw a sorry party, she would have to forgive me right?"

"Keep thinking DiNozzo. Although, a party would be nice." Abby thought out loud.

"Can you please help me plan the party then? Please Abby!" Tony pleaded for the hundredth time that day.

"Well, apart from having at party, is there anything else we need to plan?" Abby asked.

"How are we gonna get Kate to come though?" Tony asked.

"Well, we can have the party at my place, and I can like, invite her over one day. What day should the party be?" Abby asked.

"Uhh, Next week, say Friday?" Tony asked.

"Ok, I'll get the food list ready."

"Ok, I'll get drinks."

"Hold it, who is coming?" asked Abbs.

"Well, uh, you, me, Kate, Gibbs, Ducky, I guess we should invite Probie. Uh, who else?"

"I have a few friends that would love to come."

"How about I come over after work so we can plan this properly?" asked Tony.

"Sure." Answered Abby. "You might as well come over for dinner."

"Cool, that's a date." Tony exclaimed.

"Ah, no. Not a date. A planning session. Get it in you thick head!" Abby replied as she turned back to her computer.

**Abby's POV About The Planning Session**

Knock… Knock…

I got up to answer the door. It was Tony. I invited him in to my cozy home.

"Hey, I brought some pizza." Tony said to me.

"Cool, I'll get some plates and drinks." I said to him as he sat down in the dinning room.

Tony looked around my apartment. He had never been here before.

**End Abby's POV**

**Start Tony's POV**

I looked around Abby's apartment. I saw the lounge room opposite me with two, dark black couches, each against a wall, and a large TV. There was also a picture on the wall. It was of a young lady. I don't know who it is, but she sure is beautiful.

I'm sitting in the dining room, there is a huge table with 8 chairs. I wonder how often this gets used.

Abby came back from the kitchen, which was opposite the lounge room. There was one of those walls, which has a window in it, to separate the kitchen.

We ate in silence at first, but then Abby got up and turned the TV on to watch some music show. We started to talk a bit.

"Who's the hottie on the wall?" I asked, wanting to know if she was up for grabs.

"Uh, that's me, on my 21st birthday." Abby replied shyly.

"Oh." Tony said embarrassed.

When we had finished watching TV and eating dinner, Abby showed me around her apartment.

We first went to her study/mini lab. There were heaps of computers and other electrical equipment.

"This is the study. Over there is the bathroom, and my bedroom." She said as she pointed to each door.

"Cool." I said as I started to walk into her bedroom.

"Uh, where do you think your going?" Abby asked.

"Checking out your crib." I replied.

I opened the door and turned on the lights. The next thing I saw surprised me the most. In her room, instead of a bed, was a coffin.

"Oh my god! You sleep in a coffin!" I asked.

"No, its just there for looks." Abby replied to me, her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

I left her room to go back and sit down on her couch. She followed me.

"Well, about this party…" Tony started.

End Tony's POV 

Hey all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Here's the lowdown… Kate is still, if not more, upset with Tony, Ducky is now telling Gerald a very boring story, McGee is sitting at his desk, still wondering how Tony got Kate, Gibbs is planning his date with his, red head girlfriend, Tony is hoping Kate would forgive him, and Abby is thinking that this party might not be a good thing after all.

Please read and review

Hikarisailorcat and DiNozzoFan


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own them but still want to!

DinozzoFan: Dinozzo is hot sigh

Thanks for the reviews keep them coming. Some suggestions you made: we have a scene when McGee wakes up screaming "I slept in a coffin" and Abby goes "not only slept". Also some one said this story reminds them of the song Beautiful Soul. Thanks for the great reviews guys.

Spoiler/Moral: Be careful what you wish for it might come true.

The Morning of the Party 

Tony woke up on the day of the party he had a massive hang over. Shit, it was Friday and he had to go to work. He tried to remember the night before but couldn't. He could remember the dream he had last night though. Abby. She always popped into his dreams these days. Tony laid their wishing his headache would go away and wishing he could date Abby. But he knew it would never happen. Well at least until Kate forgave him. He opened his eyes to see what the time was, instead of seeing his clock he saw a wall of silk. He turned over saw another wall of silk but this one was further away. He sat up. Then it struck him. He was in a coffin. Naked. Oh crap, what had he done? He tried to remember his dream. He was in a coffin in his dream. In a coffin with Abby!

He looked over the side of the coffin to find a clock. He found it. It read nine o'clock. Double shit he was supposed to be at work right now. He jumped out of the coffin, found his clothes, found his car keys and ran down to his car. He didn't see Abby when he was leaving so he supposed she had already left. He drove as fast as he could to get to work. When he got there he told the truth about why he was late. He told Gibbs his alarm didn't go of so he over slept. Which was the truth. Well, most of the truth.

Gibbs was going to let Tony have it, before Abby interrupted him. She gave him the DNA results, which were going to prove the suspect was guilty. He gave Tony a warning and told him to get back to work. Kate was smiling at him. Tony asked her why she was smiling at him. She replied "I just cannot wait to see the look on Gibbs face when he realizes you have a hang over, you are going to get in so much trouble. So why were you late? Did you stay up all night with some skank you met at a pub?" Giving him a dirty look. "Well" she said when he did not reply. He decided to tell her what he told Gibbs. The part truth. "Not that is any of your business Katie! But I don't remember." Kate snorted in disbelief.

Kate, deciding to ignore Tony, went back to her work. In his lunch break, Tony decided to go and talk to Abby. He was unsure how she would react to what happened last night.

He went down to the lab and knocked on the door. There was no answer but he could hear loud music playing so he let himself in. Abby turned around.

"Uh, Abby…" Tony stumbled. Abby had a feeling about what he was going to say so she said it for him.

"No, we didn't sleep together. You came over to my house last night to do some final planning for the party tonight and you got drunk. It was quite funny to see you start dancing to Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani on my coffee table. Soon you started to take of you clothes and I dragged you to my room. You passed out in my coffin."

Tony looked embarrassed and didn't know what to say. Again Abby decided to speak for him.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Kate. You just worry about the party tonight." Tony nodded.

"So we didn't…" he said nervously. Abby giggled.

"No."

Tony let out a breath. He was glad he didn't sleep with her, he didn't want Kate to hate him even more, but he was also disappointed. He would have loved to sleep with Abby. Unknown to him, Abby would have loved to sleep with him as well.

For the rest of the day Tony did paperwork. Gibbs made an announcement before everyone went home. "Our evidence has put Mr. Falcon in jail for a very long time." Everybody clamped. Tony acted like nothing was wrong but the clapping seemed so loud.

The Party 

Abby's lounge room was starting to fill up with people. Within ten minutes everybody was there, all waiting for Kate, even though most people had never met her. At 9:35 the doorbell rang. Abby motioned with her hands for people to hide. Abby opened the door and greeted Kate. As soon as Abby closed the door everyone came out of his or her hiding spots. Kate squealed with surprise and asked what the party was for. At this, Tony walked up to her and told her "It is an 'I'm sorry Kate' party."

Kate didn't know what to do so she gave him a hug and said thank you and partied with the other people. After that many beverages were poured but none for Abby. Gibbs and McGee had a few beers but that's about all. The songs kept playing all night. Kate approached Tony and asked for a minute alone with him.

They went into Abby's room. They didn't really know how to act around each other so Kate decided to make this quick.

"Tony, Thank you so much for the party. I'm really enjoying it." She started. Tony knew there was going to be a but…

"But?" he asked her.

"Oh Tony! This just isn't working out… and I think it would be better if we just don't date anymore. Your one of my best friends and I just couldn't stand having another week like this one. I felt so lonely when I found out you were cheating on me and I just felt terrible and… I don't want to ever feel like that again. So what do you say? Should we just end this? I think it's the right choice." Kate stated.

Tony was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah. I love you too much to hurt you again so yeah… I do think that we should end this. You are my best friend Kate, and I want you to stay my best friend."

"Thank you Tony." Kate said again.

"For what? I should be thanking you. I think I've finally learnt my lesson about dating two women at the same time." Tony replied.

Kate just smiled and walked out the door to enjoy the rest of her party.

Wow! Kate and Tony broke up! And everyone is partying!

Please Read and Review and keep an eye out for the next chapter!

DiNozzoFan and Hikarisailorcat.

DiNozzoFan: 'He was glad he didn't sleep with her, he didn't want Kate to hate him even more, but he was also disappointed. He would have loved to sleep with Abby. Unknown to him, Abby would have loved to sleep with him as well.' What a classical line. wink


	4. Chapter 4 HOT

Disclaimer: Still don't own them but still want to!

DinozzoFan: Dinozzo is as hot as ever sigh

Ok we have so many ideas! Yeah!

Keep reading and reviewing we love it!

DinozzoFan: So far my favorite chapter and we have not even started writing it yet!

Chapter four

Abby approached Tony "Hey Tony are you all right? Kate told me you two broke up."

Tony smiled and said, "Yeah I am fine it was a neutral decision."

Abby smiled "I guess this means we are both single hey." This makes Tony smile.

"Come on I've got some thing to ask you," said Tony mischieffly.

Abby giggles and replies "Come on, in here" as she opened the door pulled Tony in then closing it.

McGee grabbed a soda then did a lap of the main room introducing himself to people, they were all nice but he wanted to talk to some one he knew, preferably his favorite coworker Abby. He use to think Kate was nice but then he found out she dated Tony well that put a cross through her name on is crush list.

Tony always did that. Whenever he, McGee, liked someone Tony would turn around and dates them not matter who it was. McGee was glad that Tony liked brunettes and blondes (not black heads like McGee's newest crush).

Out of the corner of his eye McGee saw Kate heading towards him. So he quickly walked to the nearest person and started a conversation. Kate instead went to talk to one of Abby's friends that she seemed to know.

McGee decided to go find Abby. He looked around the whole room. He did not see her. He decided to check the other rooms. He checked a room with a coffin in it that must be her bedroom McGee thought (Mental thought: it is a coffin not a bed so does that make it a coffin room). Nope not there.

The bathroom had someone in there puking but it was not Abby. He opened the last door.

In this room he saw computer equipment, a desk with a chair and to his total utter disgust, Abby and Tony on the folded out futon making out with great passion. Abby wearing her pants, jewelry and a black lacy bra while under her was Tony wearing only his jeans. Abby was now in the process of taking her tongue out of Tony's mouth long enough to undo his fly. She seemed to have trouble with this.

They were totally unaware of McGee's presence in the room. McGee took out his camera phone and took a couple of photos to later prove to himself he was not hallucinating. He was careful to turn the flash off.

McGee decided he had seen enough. Now all he needed was an excuse to leave, while he was thinking Gibbs came over and said, "You look like you have had enough" McGee answered with a nod of his head. "Well then, you won't mind driving Kate home I'm afraid she has had a few too many drinks tonight" stated Gibbs.

McGee knew he was obligated to drive Kate home. Plus, it was a perfectly good excuse to leave this party.

McGee walked over to the couch and put Kate's arm over his shoulder and carried her down to his car. He drove in silence thinking about how to get revenge on Tony, as Kate was asleep.

When he got to her house, even though it made him feel uncomfortable he went through her bag looking for car keys what he found next shocked him. In her bag was a picture of Tony wearing nothing but a silk sheet around his waist, asleep on a bed.

He found the keys and opened the door he carried/dragged her around her apartment looking for her bedroom. When he found it he knew this was were that photo of Tony was taken. McGee had figured out his revenge.

Two hours later he got up from Kate's computer chair and left her apartment locking the door on the way out.

**The following Monday**

Tony rocked up to work at his usual time, sat down at his computer and turned it on. Gibbs just came in and did the same. Kate was doing paper work and McGee was doing some filing. Tony saw he had two emails from Kate. He opened the first. It was about how Abby had told her they were 'getting together' and how she was fine with it. Wow that was a relief.

He was about to open the second one when Gibbs yelled, "Dinozzo, Todd we are going to see Abby." He looked really mad so the pair stood up "Now" shouted Gibbs who was now picking up the pages he just printed.

Tony and Kate were silent the whole way to the Abby's lab. Abby was her usual happy self, and then Gibbs turned of her loud music. She greeted them all normally. Her relationship with Tony was going to be kept away from Gibbs.

Gibbs, trying to have a relaxed face said, "Kate do you want to explain what you three have in common."

Kate shook her head. "So you do not know how these got sent to me," Gibbs added as he handed them the pages he printed out.

On Tony's page were pictures of Kate; she was asleep on her bed wearing only under clothes. Abby was looking at the picture of Tony in the silk cloth. While Kate was looking at her picture. In it was Abby and Tony on a futon, which Kate recognized as the one in Abby's study, the date on the bottom was Friday night eleven o'clock. This was taken an hour after Tony and Kate broke up.

Kate looked to Gibbs "I swear I only took the one of Tony, I have never seen the others before, let alone sent them to anybody." Gibbs did not know whether to believe her or not.

Tony and Abby started to say something but did not end up saying anything. "Gibbs how did I get home on Friday" Kate asked in a hushed voice. Gibbs started to say McGee but stopped his, eyes widened.

Kate's eyes also widened as she whispered "He could have taken the photo of them at the party, driven me home found the one of Tony in my bag…" Tony interrupted

"You keep that photo," he pointed to the photo of himself in Kate's hands "in your hand bag."

Kate started again "We only broke up a few hours before his was taken then within an hour theses ones of me were taken, I did not take those ones of me, a computer person could easily off hack my account and send them." She looks at the photos of her.

At the top of the page it said sender: SpecialAgentKateToddNCIS.gov and beneath it there was a list of who it was sent to. There common names. First on the list was Gibbs about sixty names followed his. That meant nearly everyone in the whole building on this list. That meant people are probably looking at these right now. McGee might be looking at them himself, right now. That ass-hole. He is going to pay, but how?

Gibbs nodded his head "Okay Kate I believe you, now what are we going to do about McGee?" Tony opened his mouth to speak but Gibbs cut him off.

"Tony, you also have some explaining to do, considering that you had only just broken up with Kate an hour before these photos were taken." Tony was quiet.

"It's ok Gibbs. I knew about the crush Tony had on Abby and that is one of the reasons why I broke up with him." Kate saved him. "I also knew that Abby had a thing for Tony."

Abby and Tony were speechless. They were both thinking… 'How did she know?'

Later that day,

Abby walked into the Bullpen that afternoon. She walked right up to McGee and told him to go and talk to her in the elevator. McGee got up and followed her lead, while wondering what this was all about.

When they were in the elevator, Abby pushed the emergency stop button so that they could talk.

"McGee," She started, "I know that this may come of a surprise to you, but you see… I love you."

McGee was so shocked at this that he was speechless. Abby continued. "I understand if you don't love me, but I just wanted you to know."

With those words out of the way, McGee kissed Abby. 'Perfect.' Abby thought silently.

They kept kissing for a while.

"Oh! Abby! You don't know how long I have waited to be with you!" McGee exclaimed.

"Me too!" Abby acted.

"But what about Tony?" McGee asked when he remembered last night.

"I was drunk, do you really expect me to be with Tony? Clumsy, showoff, annoying Tony? Gee, Timmy, I thought you had more sense than that!" Abby lied secretly forgetting to add hot, sexy, adorable and cocky (he has every reason to be). Note: Eww block mental thought, Hikarisailorcat hits DinozzoFan on head (like Gibbs and Tony). DinozzoFan scares herself with her imagination.

After a few minutes, they both emerged from the elevator. Both looking extremely happy, but for two different reasons.

"What happened with you two?" Kate lied.

"Oh, nothing." Abby replied, giving her the sign that the plan worked.

Two hours later, Kate asked McGee to come with her to see if Abby had gotten the DNA that she needed. McGee, who actually thought that he and Abby were together, agreed, just to see Abby.

Kate and McGee walked down the hallway to get to Abby's lab. When they got to the door, McGee looked into the window and was totally surprised by what he saw. Abby and Tony kissing!

This got him really angry and he barged into the lab. Abby and Tony stopped kissing when they saw him. His face was bright red. Gibbs also looked over to McGee.

"How dare you go and kiss Abby! First Kate and now Abby? I'll have you know that Abby and I are now a couple!" he yelled, frustrated.

"Serves you right McGee!" Tony stated. "You sent all those pictures of us to everyone in NCIS! Well, this is payback!"

Abby and Tony kissed again. McGee was confused. Abby looked like she was enjoying this!

"Abby! What are you doing?" McGee yelled.

"I'm kissing Tony, what does it look like I'm doing?" she said sarcastically. Then she added, "You and I McGee, we were never a couple."

McGee was devastated as everyone laughed. He had fallen for their trick and was devastated!

"I'll get you for this!" McGee warned, "All of you!"

As McGee left, everyone who was left in the room started to laugh even harder.

DinozzoFan: I just thought of some thing cool that I want to write but I am not going to because people I know are reading this. I would never hear the end of it maybe I could make a secret account.

Please Review! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's the last one, so be happy! Hehehe…

Tell us what you think about our story!

Hikarisailorcat and DiNozzoFan.


End file.
